Shun's cousin
by Norakazami2611
Summary: Nora Kazami, Shun Kazami's cosin comes to wardington for her vacation. She meets the brawlers and things were great until a certain enemy of the brawlers shows up with the last doom card and threatens to destroy all the bakugan.
1. Chapter 1

No one's POV

The train had reached wardington. Dozens of people stepped out but Shun didn't care for anyone except for a certain cousin of his. Then stepped a girl with thick black hair and blue eyes. She wore a red tank top and blue shorts. "Hi Nora!" Shun said to the girl. "Hi cousin!" she replied

Yes . This was the Shun Kazami's cousin - Nora Kazami

"So , how are you doing Shun?" asked Nora

"I'm good " replied Shun . "Hey let me take your suitcase!" he added

"I can carry it. Thank you very much" replied Nora , blushing

"Okay fine. Hey I want to introduce you to my friends! Let's meet them tomorrow? " suggested Shun

"Why not?" replied Nora "After all , I am staying with you and grandpa for three months so why not make new friends?"

"Oh you'll fit right in with my buddies" Shun said "They're great company if you wanna hang out with 'em"

The two cousins were catching up with each other while they walked to the dojo.

"Okay here we are!" said Shun , sliding a door open. "I'll leave you to get settled in. If you want anything, come upstairs to my room okay?" "Sure! " replied Nora . Shun nodded and went upstairs.

Nora's POV

I saw Shun leave upstairs as I entered my room. It was enormous. I laughed to myself - Grandpa's dojo had room for the whole family! So I just put my suitcase down and opened it. A pyrus bakugan jumped out. "I am never going inside that suitcase! " it said. "Calm down Angela ! I won't put you in there for another three months!" I said to Angela. Me and Angela have been brawling partners for over a year and a half. One quality about her is that she hates being inside small spaces.

"Never mind! Wow! Your grandfather sure is rich to afford an antique Japanese dojo like this Nora" said Angela. "He was a great ninja warrior Angela and this was their castle! He got it as some kind of reward when the emperor of Japan died or something " I said , remembering how grandpa boasted about his ninja stories to me , Shun and my younger sister Sheila. "Then he must have been like the hero of Japan or something. No wonder the people always respected him back home in Japan" said Angela as I took out my laptop.

Shun's POV

I left upstairs to let Nora settle in. I went up to my room and saw my Ventus bakugan Skyrees waddle around the bed. I tried to control my laughter - all bakugan found difficulty in moving around in their ball form but eventually they got the hang of it but Skyrees never got it.

"Stop laughing Shun! It's seriously not funny!" she said. "Sorry but you make it look really hilarious!" I replied. "Well then where is your cousin you've been telling me all about Shun? " asked Skyrees. "She's settling in her room downstairs. You can meet her in a little while" I replied.

Author's note

okay so this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews about this chapter . I'll be releasing Chapter 2 after a few hours so tootles!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's me Norakazami2611 and here is the second chapter.

No one's POV

Shun and Nora were in seperate corners of the dojo. While Nora was settling in , Shun was talking to his bakugan , Skyress.

Nora's POV

I finished surfing over websites in my laptop and closed it. "What are we gonna do?" Angela asked me. I had to admit - she was right. I was pretty bored myself

"Why don't I introduce you to my dear cousin Shun." I suggested.

Angela nodded.

I went up the stairs to Shun's room. I saw him talking with his bakugan as well.

"Hey" I said.

"You need anything?" He asked.

"Why don't you show me 'round town?" I asked

"Sure! I'll also call up my friends." he replied.

"Great!" I said. "Oh! By the way , this is my bakugan Angela!" I showed Angela to Shun

"Nice to meet you Angela!" said Shun. "Oh and Nora, this is my bakugan Skyress" he held up a ventus bakugan.

All of us introduced ourselves and headed out,

Shun's POV

Me and Nora headed out to town as I called up Dan. "Hey bud!" said Dan , on my bakumeter.

"Hi Dan!" I said. "Bring the gang to the park. I told you that my cousin was coming over so I want to introduce her to you all"

"Not a prob dude! See ya in 15!" he said and ended the call.

"So we're going where?" Nora asked me.

"We're going to introduce you to the brawlers Nora! I'm sure you'll love them!" answered Skyrees.

"Well , what are we waiting for? " asked Angela. So we went


	3. Chapter 3

This is NoraKazami2611 . I am not continuing this story. Check out my other one! It's called Dan and Runo's love life.


End file.
